We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '''is a song that was written and sung by ''Taylor Swift, ''and was released sometime in September as a single, whereas the CD it is set to be on ''(Red) ''is going to be released in October. It has been the very first song that has gotten #1 for Taylor on the Billboard Charts. Lyrics Composition and lyrics "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" is a pop and bublegum pop song of three minutes and 12 seconds that features electronic heavy production and a pop music vocal styling, a musical transition for Swift.An alternate edition was recorded for country radio featuring a different instrumental arrangement. It was written in the key of G Major with a common time signature and a slow tempoof 86 beats per minute Moderate Rock beat, with Swift's vocals spanning one octave & four notes, from G3 to D5 The track features an acoustic guitar (some of its sounds are reversed) and varioussynthesizers over an electronic drum beat. The song was written by Swift, along with Max Martin andShellback.The lyrics discuss Swift's frustration towards an ex-lover who wants to rekindle their relationship. Release history Live performances Swift performed the song live for the first time at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards on September 6, 2012, which was held at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Swift was the last performance of the night and, wearing a red and white striped shirt and black shorts, began her performance in an area resembling a recording studio before taking the stage along with her back-up singers, dancers and band (in animal costumes) took the stage. Swift also performed the song live at the I Heart Radio Music Festival. She performed the song on the British version of ''The X Factor on October 14, 2012. Swift performed the song on the German TV show Schlag Den Raab. On January 25, 2013, Swift performed "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" at the Los Premios 40 Principalesin Spain.The next day, she performed it in Cannes, France during the NRJ Music Awards. Critical Reception The song received mixed to positive reviews from music critics. Robert Myers of The Village Voice felt that the song, while "good", was "not Swift at her best" and speculated that the decision to release it as a lead single was made for commercial reasons: "I doubt 'Never Ever' is even close to being the best song on Red; it's a teaser, an indication to her fans of what's coming up. That sounds like commercial calculation of the worst kind, but I don't think it is. Swift's connection with her audience is possibly more important than her connection with her boyfriends. And there is one brilliant touch: the spoken bit that comes after the middle eight." Grady Smith of Entertainment Weekly drew comparisons with Avril Lavigne and praised the "undeniable, instantly catchy hook". While describing the song as "joyous", he nevertheless expressed concern that the song's "juvenile sensibilities" marked a regression following Swift's work on Speak Now. Andrew Untenberger of Popdust described it as "smart and catchy but maybe a little soulless compared to her most resonant songs". Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone noted that the song's "hooks, plural, have a zing that's more Stockholm than Nashville. But it's unmistakably Taylor: a witty relationship postmortem, delivered in inimitable girlie-girl patois. And this bit – "I'm just, I mean, this is exhausting. Like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever" – might be the most sublime spoken-word interlude in pop since Barry White died." Fan Views Did you enjoy the song? Yes! No! Can't decide! Category:Songs Category:Taylor Swift Category:Song Article